Chapter 416
|image = 416.JPG |Release Date = 25 July 2016 |Chapter = 416 |Volume = 08 |Previous Chapter = Chapter 415 |Next Chapter = Chapter 417}}Frankenstein and Lunark meet each other near the KSA Headquarters. Lunark offers to give information regarding M-21 but on one condition. Frankenstein finds that to be bothersome and releases his dark aura, expecting to have to beat the information out of her. He says that she is in no condition to bargain but Lunark mocks him by saying that he has no time to waste on fighting her (not that she is an easy opponent to be subdued to begin with). Plus, even if she is overpowered she won't reveal the location of his comrade (M-21). Frankenstein reluctantly agrees and ask her what she wants in return. She requests for a meeting with Muzaka. Frankenstein smiles and says he would fulfill her request then and there. She is surprised by his words and is shocked when Rai and Muzaka enter the scene. Meanwhile, the werewolves inform Maduke of Lunark's disappearance. The other werewolves believe she has turned into a traitor. They ask for Maduke's permission to hunt her down and bring her back. Maduke refuses them as he knows she would be back. He further states she would come with the traitor Muzaka. He orders his subordinates to 'prepare' for the arrival of Muzaka. Maduke is pleased by the situation and he promises himself that he will show Muzaka who is the true Lord of werewolves. Back in South Korea, Muzaka asks Lunark why she wants to meet him. Lunark gets on her knees and begs for his help to free Kentas who is branded as a traitor. Muzaka is surprised but Lunark assures him that Kentas has not betrayed their race. She asks for his help as he was their Lord. Muzaka refuses her request, saying that he was not a good Lord; he suppressed his own kind for the sake of greedy humans and he now knows that his path as the Lord was wrong. He doesn't wish to interfere anymore in the internal affairs of their clan. Lunark tries once more by informing him that their clan is sacrificing their own members for the sake of obtaining more powers through modification. The entire clan has underwent modification (with more than a few perishing in the process) except for Lunark and Kentas but Lunark is under pressure as well to accept enhancement. Frankenstein supports her claim of sacrificing werewolves as human modification technology can't be applied directly to werewolves because they are different species so experimental specimens are necessary. Muzaka is shocked when he learns about Garda's condition. Lunark mentions how Kentas confronted Maduke about it but when he got no result he tried to find Muzaka and was thus marked as a traitor. Frankenstein deduces that M-21 got caught up in this as werewolves were secretly tracking Kentas and they noticed M-21 with Kentas. Muzaka, now infuriated at how low the clan he once reigned had sunken, vows to get revenge for Garda and help Lunark in rescuing Kentas. Frankenstein asks for M-21's location to which Lunark willingly informs. Rai says he's going now as well much to Frankenstein's shock as they haven't prepared and Rai is in poor physical condition to fight. Rai says they don't have time to waste as M-21 is in a life or death crisis. In addition, the fort where M-21 is being held captive is unlike any other place. Frankenstein reluctantly agrees and expresses his will to follow his master.